


Better

by kiminseong



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, i will update as fast as i can, idk what to tag it as yet im working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminseong/pseuds/kiminseong
Summary: Inseong never thought that he would fall into any cliché.Not working at a coffee shop,not love at first sight,not love at first sight in a coffee shop...





	1. Chapter 1

Would he dare believe in love at first sight? It was cliche enough, the idea of it, let alone Inseong thinking that maybe he was experiencing it. It was silly, a boy he didn’t even know shouldn’t leave an impression the way he did. Inseong didn’t even have time to ask for him name. His slightly chubby cheeks and chestnut hair would have been enough to do him in, but Inseong couldn’t get that dimpled smile out of his head. There was something about it that Inseong just couldn’t explain. 

Working at a small donut/coffee shop, Inseong didn’t see too many people his age, considering he worked from 6:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m.. The customers he usually received were older adults heading to work or the occasional high schooler. There were multiple coffee shops on campus, so seeing a college student always left him somewhat puzzled. Inseong was in his third year of college, though, and he knew this payed better than the schools coffee shops, plus the food here was cheaper. Maybe students were understanding that now. 

As much as Inseong aches to meet his beautiful stranger again, he hopes that this is the last day he turns up on Inseong’s shift. His smile had apparently been so distracting to Inseong that Inseong couldn’t help but spill the boy’s coffee… all over the boy. He had to help the boy get cleaned up, despite the boy’s request against that. It was funny, though. As awful as Inseong had been at his job this morning, the boy was still held a kind aura, despite being clearly upset. It was playful and sweet, but Inseong is more than likely to never meet it again. 

At least, this is what he thought when he watched the door open to the shop and the little bell on top ring. Inseong immediately felt a faint blush on the tips of his ears, the heat they radiated slightly uncomfortable. The boy pushed his way through the door, a similar expression from when he first entered yesterday. He appeared confident, possibly sassy, but on top of that bubbly and inviting. He looked life the type of person Inseong needed in his life, even disregarding his looks. 

Inseong had to focus on the order in his hands right now, he didn’t have the time to admire the boy messing with his hair in  _ Inseong’s  _ line. He had to see that Inseong was working, right? Surely he didn’t want Inseong to pour iced coffee on him again, right?

Without thought, Inseong handed over the cup of coffee to the customer that has been waiting longer than he probably should have. Inseong smiled an apology for the wait as he was handed the money and watched as the man more than likely didn’t just forget to glance at the tip jar. And the boy with the wide smile was up next. 

Inseong offered a smile before he spoke, “I am surprised you were willing to come back after what I did yesterday. I am still very sorry about that…, what can I get you?” 

“Jaeyoon.” 

“Come again.”

“My name is Jaeyoon, you trailed off trying to say my name,” Jaeyoon spoke, smiling. 

“I am very sorry about that, Jayoon,” Inseong pronounced carefully, the name foreign and beautiful at the same time. He smiled at the sound of it, happy that he gotten a chance to learn it. 

“Can I get an Americano with extra cream?” 

“Is that all?” 

“Yes, I think so. Unless you can answer why my friend keeps having me come here.” 

And there it goes. He is only coming because his friend is telling him to. Inseong has no idea why someone would encourage coming here. The little shop is cramped and has one of the worst atmospheres for a coffee shop. Inseong took a wild guess based on the prices, though, “They might be looking out for your wallet. This place doesn’t exactly gouge it like the shops on campus can.” 

“He said it was more than money. I have no idea what is special about this place, I mean, their employees seem to enjoy spilling coffee on new customers. I am just lucky I ordered iced yesterday.” 

Inseong offered a shy smile, “I really am sorry about that, it doesn’t usually happen. I was a little… Nothing, I don’t know what was wrong with me.” 

Jayoon smiled at Inseong’s nervousness. The way he was unsure of what to say was cute. Jaeyoon only nodded at him despite not understanding. 

“I don’t come across customers like you every day,” Inseong explained. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jaeyoon questioned, Inseong busy at mixing extra cream into his coffee. Inseong was nervous, he wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t even really meant to say what he did. What is someone supposed to say in this situation. I thought that you were so unbelievably cute that I spilled coffee on you? 

Inseong’s thoughts were caught off by Jaeyoon’s surprised voice, “You did?” 

“What?” Inseong asked, confused as to what just happened. Was he thinking out loud?

“Yeah… You were. You still are… You spilled that on me because I’m cute? What sense does that make?” Jaeyoon curiously questioned. 

Inseong’s typically placid demeanor faltering a little with the way the boy smiled at him, his eyebrows raising. He really was cute. The way his dimples held two perfect shapes when he smiled was prepossessing even more so than the way his cheeks were already full even without smiling. He had the type of face that people wish they knew. He appeared comforting, like someone forgetful that you try to rely on and even though they might lose track of what they are supposed to do, they still have only good intentions. But Inseong can’t stand here and analyze a person solely on looks. 

Inseong laughed at himself before finally forming words, “Yeah... pretty much. I can’t help it, though, when I see a pretty face.” He didn’t try to fight it, he really thought it would be nice to get to know the boy. Even if their relationship wasn’t romantic, Inseong needed some friends. He didn’t get out much because of being busy with studying. 

Jaeyoon smiled that same smile Inseong was already familiar with, “When does your shift end...Inseong...hyung?” he tried out his name on his lips. It was correct, Inseong’s nametag said so, but he sounded unsure.

“I was born in 93; I don’t know about you. But I get off at twelve, why?” Inseong responded without second thought, almost as if desperate to tell him this. 

“Do you want to meet up after it? I have a class in an hour, but it lets out at ten, so I can make it here easy. What do you say?” Jaeyoon offered. 

“How could I say no?” Inseong smiled to himself.

“Then it is settled, I will see you at twelve, Inseong-hyung!” Jaeyoon sang elated as he walked out the door. His charisma was adorable, but he was obviously very strange, anyone could tell. It wasn’t easy to make Inseong so eager for the end of this shift, either. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours couldn’t have passed any slower for Inseong. It felt like every order was a few minutes longer than it actually was and like the people moving in and out would never stop. For every one person that left, two would come in, it seemed. His co-workers had caught onto how he was feeling, too. Chanhee, the youngest worker, grabbed the cup in Inseong’s hands before worriedly speaking, “I can cover your shift if you want me to, Inseong-hyung. We aren’t all that busy anyway.” 

Inseong shook his head at the kind offer, “I am just waiting to meet someone, it really isn’t a big deal, they won’t be here until my shift ends anyway.” 

“Alright, Inseong-hyung. I just want to make sure you are okay.” 

“Thank you, Chanhee, I appreciate it.” 

“Not a problem at all, hyung!” 

Inseong smiled at the kindness of his co-worker. Chanhee was pretty nice, maybe too nice, actually. He still attended high school and was luckily on break so that he could work longer hours, make more money. It was nice having Chanhee around, Inseong got to know him pretty well, as he was a really nice kid. He admired Inseong, too, which was odd to him. He looked up to him and his “talents.” Sure, Inseong could speak in English, draw and sing pretty well, but was there much else? 

“Are you going on a date~” Chanhee asked, his tone teasing. It was getting slower and Inseong moved to work in the back making coffee as if showed up on the screen in front of him. This was the same job Chanhee did, so he never minded working here. Chanhee had said nothing to him after the brief interaction between the two, so Inseong was glad that he finally lifted the semi-awkward atmosphere. 

“Not...really...or like...at all. I am just meeting someone. I met him yesterday, and I want to be friends with him.” Inseong smiled just thinking about the boy. He was so complex, so odd, but he had something about him. Something pulled Inseong toward him, and he couldn’t help it. 

“Not a date, but you’re smiling like that?” 

“Not a date, but yeah.” 

“So he’s cute…?” 

“Very.” 

“Ah, does someone have a crush..?” Chanhee asked, his teasing tone set back into place. 

At this, Inseong could only shake his head a bit, “No, I told you, I just met him.” 

The conversation ended like that, but Inseong didn’t mind as it was nearly twelve. Ten more minutes and he would be able to get off work. From where he worked, he could not clearly see the door, but he could see most tables on the right of the little shop and a few on the left next to the restrooms. A large half wall coming from the counter blocked the view so that the shelving units could rest properly against a wall.

Making coffee was fairly simple, but Inseong felt that he had made more coffee in the past ten minutes than he had ever made in his entire life. Cup after cup was ordered and he had no choice but to make it all. People were surely walking in with large families, they had to be, right? Inseong sighed as it neared twelve. He looked toward his manager, Youngbin, who gave him a thumbs up signifying that he was fine to leave.

Inseong smiled as he removed his slightly coffee stained apron from his neck and waist and hung it up on a wall behind the counter. Sure enough, he could see Jaeyoon sitting at a table by the window in the front of the shop. There was no chance of him seeing him sitting in that seat, but it just happened to be the one seat with the nicest view of the city. There were no parking spaces in front of only this window, so you could see cars passing in the chilly afternoon air. 

Jaeyoon smiled at seeing Inseong coming his way, that same smile that made Inseong melt a little. He could feel his ears getting slightly red at the tips, but he didn’t mind, he was sure to be nervous, his only two encounters with this boy were relatively strange and Inseong was much more nervous during them than he usually is in general. 

“Hello, Inseong-hyung!” the younger boy beamed at him. He was childlike in his demeanor even if he didn’t want to come off that way. He practically buzzed in his seat, energy flowing from him. It seemed like the last place he needed to be was a coffee shop. 

“Ah, nice to meet you more formally, Jaeyoon-ah,” Inseong tried. Jaeyoon expressed no disinterest with the sound of it, so Inseong was comfortable leaving what he said. It was true, he hadn't known Jaeyoon for more than a day, but he intended to. 

“Agreed. By the way, I asked my friend why it was that he wanted me to come check this place out…,” Jaeyoon trailed off a little before coming back into his sentence just after Inseong nodded for him to continue, “...He wanted me to meet the cute worker that worked the counter until twelve. Maybe you know him?” 

For a brief second, Inseong was convinced that Jaeyoon’s friend may have been implying he was the ‘cute worker,’ but that seemed too hopeful. Inseong was thinking and the next person closest to his age that was single was Chanhee. 

“There is a high schooler, but I don’t think he is exactly what you would be looking for. He is cute, but just a kid, still,” Inseong explained, still thinking. 

It was still adorable, the way Jaeyoon smiled at him. The dimples just below where his cheeks reached the peak of how chubby they were, caving in at just the spot that made Inseong smile at him unwillingly. It was a nice feeling, too, genuinely smiling just because Inseong felt like it. It wasn’t like every forced smile he offered customers who were clearly uninterested in his well-being and rather just wanted to be served. It was what Inseong felt deeper that made him so eager to pursue the boy in front of him. 

It was unrealistic, something indescribable. He felt so many emotions at once, a pyrotechnics show for him personally that no one else was honored enough to feel. It was something he had never experienced before, the feeling like everything inside of him had curled in on itself, making room for something bigger than his body entirely. It was silly to think that he could even feel this for someone at all, let alone someone he had met just the other day, especially given the circumstances. 

Still, Inseong sat across from who seemed to deserve the cutest man alive award. His smile diminished slightly, though, upon processing what Inseong had said. “So there is no one else your age who works here?” Jaeyoon questioned, tilting his head and silently laughing for some unknown reason. 

“Yeah, not that I would work with, I haven’t seen someone my age work one of my shifts since I first got here, honestly…” Inseong trailed off. Youngbin hadn’t worked at the counter ever, so there is no way they would be talking about him, right? 

“It’s funny, though, that my friend insisted on  _ your  _ shift…” Jaeyoon continued, implying what Inseong had tried pushing away just minutes ago. He couldn’t actually believe that his friend had been talking about Inseong, anyway. He couldn’t have been, right? 

“Yeah, maybe they did get the times wrong,” Inseong spoke, interpreting what Jaeyoon said in the only way he could that would avoid Inseong assuming that he was the worker Jaeyoon’s friend was talking about. After speaking, he hung his head between his arms, both elbows placed on the table. He was ashamed that he would say something so silly just to avoid being completemented. It isn’t that he thinks less of himself or that he feels he doesn’t necessarily deserve it, but rather that it is just a misplaced comment. No one would waste their time pursuing someone like Inseong. He isn’t breathtaking, like some boys he has seen, and he isn’t particularly funny or kind, only to the point that one should be. He is patient and smart more so than anything. 

Jaeyoon shook his head, “No, I don’t think that was it, I think they might be talking about you!” His words were energetic and free, like he didn’t really care who heard him. It was a cute way to behave, his actions childlike with that same sense. It made Inseong happy, seeing someone so carefree and genuine with his thoughts, actions, and words. The way he spoke and moved seemed effortless, like he was this absolutely perfect person without having to really try. It was a enough to make the usually pouty expression of Inseong’s brighten, either side of his mouth lifting a little. 

“I...don’t know,” Inseong began, lifting his head only a little, worried that he would be judged either for thinking too little of himself or too much if he said the wrong thing, “I know I’m not ugly, but not many people go out of their way to compliment me, and especially not tell their friends about me.”

The boy across from him grabbed one of Inseong’s hands, intertwining their fingers across the table. It was a swift action, and it wasn’t particularly deep, meaningful, or even awkward. “My friend, you see, is pretty smart. He knows the type of person I like, I don’t think he got you wrong, Mr. Kim.” Inseong smiled at the odd use of the english term ‘mister.’ It was cute that he would add it in like that, without really even thinking about it. 

“Thank you,” Inseong mumbled, absentmindedly.  

“You don’t have to thank me, it is just a feeling, I don’t know if I am right,” he gave a reassuring smile, making the words that could have been rude a joke of sorts. Inseong smiled back, his strange smile making Jaeyoon’s wider. “I think we should do this again sometime,” Jaeyoon spoke up again, after their brief exchange. “I don’t have anywhere to go now, but I understand if you want to get home after working all morning or if you have classes.” 

“Ah, thank you. I should head home so I can wash up and get to class later, but I would love to do this again…” Inseong trailed off. “Do...you want my number?” he asked, unsure of himself. Jaeyoon nodded enthusiastically. 

“I would give you mine, too, but I... ,” he trailed off, a little embarrassed, “My phone is dead and I don’t remember my number,” he blushed. 

Inseong smiled, “That’s fine, when you text me just tell me who it is.” 

“It was great meeting you, Inseong-hyung.” 

“You too, Jaeyoon-ah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will, again try to update quickly !! sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Inseong-hyung?** Inseong got a text during class that surprised him. It didn’t really matter, he understood what he was doing in the class, and he wasn’t sat in from of the most strict professor. 

**Is this Jaeyoon?** Inseong texted back to the number that he, nor his phone recognized. It was unlikely to be anyone else, unless he had a stalker, though. Inseong let go of the class at hand to worry about when the boy on the other end would message him back. 

**Yes. Are you busy tomorrow at 5?** Inseong didn’t have afternoon classes, nor another job to worry about, so he was free, and frankly, even if he wasn’t free, he probably would have told Jaeyoon that he was free. He was willing to skip class or call in sick at least one day for this boy. 

**No. Why?** Inseong glanced up after sending the text. He was hoping no one around him would notice him on his phone, but it didn’t really matter. Inseong would be able to play off being on his phone as something important like work or checking his e-mail. 

**I was wondering if you and I could do something together again?** Inseong bit his lip in anticipation. He wasn’t going to sleep soundly tonight. He was already nervous for the next day, but that didn’t stop him from replying. 

**Oh, ok. Yeah, that would work.** Inseong couldn’t help but smile about it; he was really happy was going to get to see Jaeyoon formally again. Just thinking about getting to spend time with him made him smile, it was hard to imagine how silly he would look when actually spending time with him. 

His class seemed to pass rather quickly after sending Jaeyoon that last text. Inseong left the volume on his phone completely up and kept checking his phone to make sure that Jaeyoon didn’t respond, and he never did. Inseong wasn’t sure whether this was reassuring or disappointing. 

On the walk back to his dorm, Inseong wondered where Jaeyoon’s was or if he even lived in a dorm. It was hard to not think about Jaeyoon, as odd as that seemed to Inseong. The image of the boy he had met seemed to be pressed into his head; he couldn’t push the thought of him away. Inseong didn’t mind at all, though. He was something that was easy to think about, something that didn’t make Inseong anxious or scared or pensive. 

 

. . . . . . 

 

The hot water scalded Inseong’s skin. It was so bothersome to wake up at five every morning just so that he was able to shower and make it to work. He moved groggily, like everything around him was moving in slow-motion and he had to keep that pace. He dragged himself around his room, getting dressed in what was appropriate for work and getting his things for his first class of the day together. He would have to go straight from work to class today, since it was a Thursday. Luckily, he only had two classes, though, both back to back. He was usually quick to finish homework for these classes, too. 

When he got in his car, he his phone buzzed in his pocket, which surprised him. Who was up this early to bother texting him?  **Inseong-hyung, do you work today?** Jaeyoon. Did he plan on visiting him if he did? Maybe he was still looking for whoever his friend was actually talking about. It still seemed unlikely to Inseong for it to be himself, even if Jaeyoon insisted. 

**Yeah, I work every weekday from 6-12.** Inseong explained briefly through text. He thought he mentioned that he was working again today, yesterday, but maybe he had it wrong. 

Inseong crawled out of his car in the little parking lot, being sure to choose a more inconvenient spot, as that is what his boss has asked him to do. Walking through the doors, he was greeted with the usual aroma of coffee. He flipped the WE’RE CLOSED sign to WELCOME. He hated the cheesy sign. It was cheaper and didn’t even read like common signs, but it worked, still. It wasn’t long before customers came and went, hours passing slowly between six and seven. The cafe was always bustling by eight, though. The bell was in constant chime, and Inseong had made enough drinks to the point his weight shifted from one leg to the other from having to stand constantly. At eight, he was switched from working in the back to working the cash register and making the occasional drink when it was necessary. 

Something hit Inseong when a boy with curly, dark brown hair walked in. His face was on the rounder side, and he wore thick-framed glasses that suited him. He stood shorter than Inseong, maybe around the same height as Chanhee. He looked strangely familiar, and this is when Inseong remembered. About a week or two ago, this boy asked Inseong his work hours. The strange thing is, he looks about Inseong’s age, so, therefore, he was about Jaeyoon’s. Could he be the friend that Jaeyoon talked about so often? It wasn’t the most likely possibility, but not many people asked for Inseong’s work hours. In fact, Inseong could only recall two people ever asking for his work hours.

The boy walked up to the line that Inseong was working, making him second in the line. He felt something in his stomach plummet, nervous about what would happen next. He should ask the boy about Jaeyoon, but how could he do that when he didn’t even know the boy’s name? 

Handing the woman her hot coffee, the curly haired boy walked up next. He offered a cheeky smile to Inseong. It looked more mischievous than it did trustworthy. “What can I get you?” Inseong asked him, politely, just as he was instructed to. 

“You know my friend, Jaeyoon,” he asked Inseong. Wow. He made this a lot easier for Inseong than it would have been otherwise. Inseong blinked a bit, thinking about Jaeyoon. It was strange he hadn’t come in today, since he asked about Inseong’s work schedule just a couple of hours ago. 

“Yes, why?” Inseong asked, curious, “But also, please place an order.” 

“Can I get a Chai latte?” he asked before he spoke up again, “I was asking to see if he really talked to you like I told him to.” 

Inseong smiled just thinking about their conversation yesterday, “Yes, I talked to him yesterday after my shift, and he asked me to meet him at five tonight…” Inseong trailed off. He felt he same childlike eagerness that he had experienced yesterday. 

“Ooh! Did he really… You know, Inseong-hyung, he told me a little secret about you…!” 

Inseong furrowed his brow a bit, “He apparently told you my age, too.” 

“Yeah, he did. I talked to him last night,” the boy explained nonchalantly. 

Inseong thought for a second, realizing he still didn’t even know his name. “Can I...ask your name?” 

“Sanghyuk. Lee Sanghyuk,” he giggled. 

“Nice to meet you, and here is your latte,” he said smiling. Like that, he handed over the money and he was off. He didn’t know everything that Sanghyuk knew about him, he didn’t ask for clarification as to why it was so important he was meeting with Jaeyoon again, he didn’t even get a chance to ask about Jaeyoon again. 

Inseong wasn’t sure what exactly he had missed out on, but he was growing impatient waiting for his shift to end. He did want to see the boy who made his heart flutter again. His palms felt sweaty just thinking about getting to see him again, which was completely gross. Why was Inseong a mess when nervous? His thoughts trailed away from just how Jaeyoon made him feel, but to how he looked. He was completely adorable, which Inseong had reiterated for himself dozens of times, but thinking about, Jaeyoon looked breathtaking compared to other’s Inseong has found himself interested in before. 

“Inseong-hyung?” a voice behind him chimed. He turned to see Chanhee, a little confused. 

“Yeah?” 

“What are you doing…?” Chanhee asked like it should be obvious what the issue was. 

“What do you mean?” Inseong asked, and Chanhee nodded his head. A customer stood at the counter, waiting a bit impatiently while Inseong just stood there, as if nothing was happening. He had completely zoned out. He panicked, nodding to Chanhee before turning back around. 

“I am sorry, m’am, how may I help you?” Inseong gulped. How could he make a fool of himself like that just thinking about a boy. Just at that moment, a cry entered the little shop and heads turned toward the source of the sound. Jaeyoon stood in the doorway, his hair completely blonde all the way around, seemingly mortified. 

“Is Sanghyuk here?” he shouted, looking directly at Inseong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is ! the third chapter ! i am thinking it may end up at about six chapters, but if it gets more popular you guys want it to be longer, tell me and i will be happy to deliver, i am just not sure ! thank you for leaving kudos and comments !!


	4. Chapter 4

_ He stood outside the doors of the little coffee shop somewhat confused about what to do. Was there really someone in here that Jaeyoon would grow to like? Sanghyuk seemed to truly believe this someone that Jaeyoon was destined to be interested in was handsome, so it was worth a look. _

_ In all honesty, Jaeyoon had never even thought of it as a possibility that he would be handsome in the sort of way he was. There was a strange mystery about the boy. He had a loneliness to him that anyone could read, especially Jaeyoon. The thing he would call himself is an expert on love, but Jaeyoon could tell that there was something about the boy that begged to feel more than he was. It was no joke when Sanghyuk accused the boy of being perfect for Jaeyoon without even knowing him.  _

_ It didn’t seem fair to Jaeyoon that he would walk into the little shop with every intention to get to know its treasured worker, but he would be unable to know Jaeyoon as more than a face. It didn’t seem hard to forget Jaeyoon, though, when cold coffee was splashed on his entirety by Inseong.  _

_ “Ah!” Jaeyoon let out, the cold coffee soaking through to his undershirt. He shivered underneath it. He would be lying if he said he was angry, but he would also be lying if he said that he stayed angry. The apology written on Inseong’s face was to convince Jaeyoon that the boy across the counter from him had no intention to so much as kill the fly that buzzed around the little shop.  _

_ “I-I am so sorry, sir, please, let me clean that up for you…” Inseong managed, sputtering over every word and urgently trying to move past the counter with towels. He offered one to Jaeyoon, and he accepted, but then he continued to get a mop from the back of the shop. Jaeyoon pitied everyone behind him in the line, as they would not only be waiting even longer for their coffee, but they would have to cross the treacherous path the mop created for them. Jaeyoon left without more words; he wasn’t looking for anymore trouble.  _

 

_ Despite the trouble Jaeyoon had caused the day previous, he wanted to see the boy again. For some reason, he couldn’t get Inseong out of his mind. It was as if the boy had chewed his way through every sense that Jaeyoon knew; it was like he was never going to be able to forget the cute coffee shop worker who spilled coffee on him. But Jaeyoon came back for Inseong in a way, too. He deserved to be able to put a name to the face. Jaeyoon. It was simple. That is all he had to say to the boy in here. He just had to give him a name.  _

_ Jaeyoon got in line where he saw Inseong giving the last costumer of his a coffee. He took a spot direcrly behind them, and when they left, Inseong offered Jaeyoon a smile. Giving his name out was going to be harder than he thought. Despite his nerves, he smiled back before Inseong spoke.  _

_ “I am surprised you were willing to come back after what I did yesterday. I am still very sorry about that…, what can I get you? _ ” 

_ Should he say it now? Did Inseong pause because he realized he didn’t know his name? _

_ “Jaeyoon.”  _

_ “Come again?” Maybe...he didn’t pause because he didn’t know Jaeyoon’s name.  _

“ _ My name is Jaeyoon, you trailed off trying to say my name,” Jaeyoon spoke, smiling.  _

_ “I am very sorry about that, Jayoon,” Inseong pronounced carefully, it was cute the way he said it. It was like he had never heard the name before. The way Inseong said his name sounded unbelievably beautiful to Jaeyoon.  _

_ “Can I get an Americano with extra cream?” Jaeyoon asked. He didn’t want to seem strange ordering something, so he went simple this time. It was funny, the way he ordered a hot drink now. It would have been terrible if he chose to order one yesterday.  _

_ “Is that all?”  _

_ “Yes, I think so. Unless you can answer why my friend keeps having me come here.” Jaeyoon thought aloud. He hadn’t exactly meant to have said it, but he couldn’t really take it back now, so it couldn’t be made a huge deal. Inseong’s face wore a sudden sense of dissatisfaction, though, which scared Jaeyoon. He didn’t want to have said something wrong to the boy.  _

_ “They might be looking out for the wallet. This place doesn’t exactly gouge it like the shops on campus can.” Did Inseong really think that Jaeyoon was scared to spend a couple cents extra if it meant less travel? The boy was strange, that was for sure.  _

_ “He said it was more than money. I have no idea what is special about this place, I mean, their employees seem to enjoy spilling coffee on new customers. I am just lucky I ordered iced yesterday,” Jaeyoon tried to help Inseong.  _

_ Inseong offered a shy smile, “I really am sorry about that, it doesn’t usually happen. I was a little… Nothing, I don’t know what was wrong with me.” Jaeyoon smiled. Nothing Inseong was saying was making much sense, but he didn’t know what to say. Maybe Jaeyoon wasn’t making it obvious that he was only coming because he thought the shop had a particularly adorable worker, but he thought it was.  _

_ “I don’t come across customers like you every day,” Inseong explained.  _

_ “What do you mean by that?” Jaeyoon questioned, Inseong busy at mixing extra cream into his coffee.  _

_ “I thought that you were so unbelievably cute that I spilled coffee on you?” This certainly caught Jaeyoon by surprise. He couldn’t help but manage a smile.  _

_ “You did?” Inseong looked at him with a puzzled look.  _

_ “What? Was I thinking out loud?” Inseong looked away at the last part.  _

_ “Yeah, you were. You still are!” Jaeyoon exclaimed, a blush painting his face that he begged to leave before Inseong noticed, “You spilled that on be because I’m cute? What sense does that make?” Jaeyoon hadn’t meant for it to sound rude, but it slightly came off that way. He hoped that the curiousity in his voice was more picked up on than anything.  _

_ “What?” Inseong asked, confused as to what just happened. Was he thinking out loud? _

_ “Yeah… You were. You still are… You spilled that on me because I’m cute? What sense does that make?” Jaeyoon curiously questioned.  _

_ Jaeyoon waited impatiently for Inseong’s response. The boy seemed to be taking as much time as he could with the order now, so the line behind Jaeyoon only grew. “Yeah, pretty much. I can’t help it, though, when I see a pretty face,” Inseong tried cheesily. Jaeyoon beamed.  _

_ “When does your shift end, Inseong...hyung?” Jaeyoon took a guess at his age. He didn’t look particularly older than Jaeyoon, but he didn’t want to be informal in anyway, so he tried out the one option that would’t make it rude no matter the case,  _

_ “I was born in 93, I don’t know about you. But I get off at twelve, why?” Inseong responded without second thought, almost as if desperate to tell him this.  _

_ “Do you want to meet up after it? I have a class in an hour, but it lets out at ten, so I can make it here easy. What do you say?” Jaeyoon offered.  _

_ “How could I say no?” Inseong replied sweetly. _

_ “Then it is settled, I will see you at twelve, Inseong-hyung!” Jaeyoon sang elated as he ushered himself out the door. He smiled behind him. Giving Inseong his name paid off more than he had thought it would.  _

 

_ During class for the remainder of the morning was incredibly boring, but he was thankful that time seemed to pass quickly. When he was assigned a group project later, he realized that he was more eager the meet Inseong formally than he thought. His group members grew frustrated with him, but all he could do was apologize and try to move on. It wasn’t until he was walking to the little coffee shop just before twelve that he felt a sense of relief.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! i am sorry this took so long and chapter 5 should be coming super fast since i am already pretty close to done with it! ch5 will look like this was, so i am sorry again, but some things definitely needed some clarification, mostly in ch5!! the next chapter should ease the cliffhanger on 3, too tho! thank you for hanging in there! i am thinkingit will be about 7-10 chapters right now, by the way!


End file.
